marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Life-Model Decoy
Created to serve as decoys | Dimensions = | Weight = | First = Strange Tales #135 | HistoryText = Origin ... S.H.I.E.L.D. Life-Model Decoys (LMD's) are a S.H.I.E.L.D. designed robot that takes the form of a living person, thus making a recreation of that person. The owner can see through, speak through, and control everything the LMD does in the field. Nick Fury's LMD's are pictured, and probably the most common in the Marvel Universe. Arguably, the most well known L.M.D. is/was Max Fury who believed himself to be the real Nick Fury for some time before associating himself with the Shadow Council. A second type of LMDs not yet designated for impersonation duty are called "Red Eyes" and are used for high-risk operations. Capabilities Life-Model Decoy : As an android a Life-Model Decoy possesses all of the various superhuman attributes: *'Superhuman Strength:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy is superhumanly strong and possesses beyond the human limit. *'Superhuman Speed:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy construction makes him very durable. *'Superhuman Stamina:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy can exert itself well beyond the human limit. *'Superhuman Agility:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Quick Repair:' The nanites in his body give a Life-Model Decoy a form of self-repair similar to a Healing Factor. Models Gen 1 ... Gen 2 ... Gen 3 ... Life-Model Doctors ... | CurrentOwner = Nick Fury, Machine Man (bonded with a LMD), Max Fury | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * Tony Stark has also made use of a number of Life-Model Decoys. Likewise, Maria Hill also employed them during her time as director of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Someone created a large number of Deadpool Life-Model Decoys, which attacked him, and were destroyed by the real Deadpool and Red Hulk, who came by to recruit Deadpool to Code Red. * The Livewires' technology is largely based on that of LMDs. Alternate Realities Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) In Marvel's The Avengers, when Agent Coulson tries to talk to Tony Stark via phone, Tony tells him he's really talking with a Life-Model Decoy of Tony Stark, stating the possible existence of these robots in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) In the episode "Breakout, Part 2", a Life-Model Decoy of Nick Fury is destroyed by Graviton while taking the place of the actual Nick Fury. In "Secret Invasion", the "Maria Hill" that the Skrulls executed was a Life-Model Decoy. Iron Man: Armored Adventures (Earth-904913) In the episode "Extremis", a Life-Model Decoy of Nick Fury was used to confront ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Mallen and ended up destroyed. Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated) (Earth-TRN123) In the episode "The Man-Wolf" they are used to train Spider-Man and his team and are able to roughly duplicate the powers of whoever they are disguised as. In "Game Over", Spider-Man's team fights standard Life Model Decoy in the first round (Spidey referring to that round as a game of "Whack-A-Dummy") and deadlier Life Model Decoy models in the second round. This training was to prepare Spider-Man's team to take on Arcade. When Captain America and Spider-Man arrive in Madripoor, they find the entrance to Arcade's lair where Wolverine is fighting Life Model Decoy ninjas. They discover that Arcade had stolen some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Life-Model Decoys when the heroes defeated their Life Model Decoy counterparts. Arcade then unleashes multiple Hulk Life Model Decoys, which are defeated by Captain America and Wolverine. Captain America, Spider-Man, and Wolverine leave to the next area when Arcade unleashes multiple Red Hulk Life Model Decoys on them. Life-Model Decoys appeared in the Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. In Spider-Man: Friend or Foe, the Helicarrier's computer tells Spider-Man during the Cairo, Egypt briefing that she had lied by stating that the real Nick Fury was a Life-Model Decoy. Life-Model Decoys of Nick Fury appear in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. | Trivia = * In Marvel Super Heroes: What The...?! Episode 3 Nick Fury sends a less than helpful LMD of himself to assist US Agent, Howard the Duck, and Ch'od to stop M.O.D.O.K. from pirating chick flicks. The LMD mocks David Hasselhoff, who played Fury in one of his movies, being useless in the fight, and at one point parodying the famed internet video of Hasslehoff on the ground, drunk, trying to eat a cheeseburger. | Links = }} Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment Category:Robots Category:Technology Category:Life-Model Decoy Category:Artificial intelligence